zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sage
A Sage is a name for anyone that is a wise person that carries some sort of magical abilities. Sages are found throughout all Hyrule and are usually equipped with a vast amount of knowledge and wisdom. The Seven Sages The Seven Sages appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and helped Link seal up Ganondorf inside the Dark World during the Imprisoning War. The Seven Sages were: *Princess Zelda —Leader of the Sages, speculated to be the Sage of Time. *Rauru — Sage of Light. *Saria — Sage of Forest. *Darunia — Sage of Fire. *Princess Ruto — Sage of Water. *Impa — Sage of Shadow. *Nabooru — Sage of Spirit. These are also likely to be connected to the ethereal Ancient Sages seen in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, combined with Princess Zelda. As the spiritual essences of the world, these ethereal, humanoid Sages were likely the source of the powers of the Seven Sages seen in Ocarina of Time and are their spiritual counterparts in the child timeline. It seems that these Sages were perhaps the essences that entered the bodies of those Seven Sages in Ocarina of Time in the adult timeline, while in child timeline they remained as spiritual essences. Ganon needed to kidnap their descendants in order to break the seal they placed on the Dark World. It also seems that Rauru could be both an Ancient Sage and one of the Seven Sages. In The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, on the Isle of the Dead, there is a graveyard with the graves of a group of six Sages, along with three other graves. While one would think these to be the actual six Sages awakened by the Hero of Time at first, this goes against the fact that the Sages lived in Hyrule, which was already destroyed in The Wind Waker, the World of the Ocean King presumably being an entirely different place. It is however possible that the six Sages of Ocarina of Time (save for Princess Zelda) were laid to rest in the land that the World of the Ocean King was before the flooding of Hyrule, which again raises the question of what the World of the Ocean King was before the Great Flood and whether or not it was once part of Hyrule as well since the Sages would presumably have been laid to rest in the land they protected, Hyrule. If these graves are indeed the final resting place of Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto (whose crown is seen in the game and further supports this possibility), Impa, and Nabooru, then this would be a compelling piece of evidence that the World of the Ocean King may in fact have once been part of Hyrule as well, perhaps the part of Hyrule gamers saw beyond Hyrule Castle and Ganon's Tower in The Wind Waker. Looking out over the land of Hyrule from the top of Ganon's Tower, Hyrule's vast size could also have encompassed the World of the Ocean King, although this leaves the mystery surrounding the means of accessing the World of the Ocean King still just that, a mystery. There is also the possibility that the World of the Ocean King was once the land of Termina, explaining the strange means of entering it from Hyrule. This would mean however that the Sages were laid to rest in Termina rather than Hyrule following their deaths, but it would explain why their graves appear in the World of the Ocean King centuries later. Princess Zelda While six of the Seven Sages are each associated with an element of sorts, Princess Zelda was named only as the Leader of the Sages. However, her revelation of her true identity to Link in the Temple of Time, the Temple of Time's close proximity to her home of Hyrule Castle (each of the Sages lived near their respective Temples), and her ability to send Link back to his childhood at the end of the Imprisoning War suggests she has time-related powers and thus suggests, if she is related to a particular element like all other Sages, she may be the Sage of Time. This is further supported by her constant reappearance throughout the series as her character transcends time's flow and reappears when Hyrule is in need, and it is supported by the possibility that Nayru is the Goddess of Time mentioned by Zelda herself in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, with Zelda possessing Nayru's piece of the Triforce. Reasons Zelda could be connected to the element of time include: *Zelda's constant reappearance throughout the series, even though centuries separate some of the games. *The Temple of Time's close proximity to Hyrule Castle at the time of the Imprisoning War (each Sage lived near their respective temples). *Zelda's ability to send Link back to his childhood at the end of the Imprisoning War using her power alone and not that of the Master Sword. *Zelda's seeming alignment with Nayru, the Goddess long associated with the establishment of the laws of science and nature, including time; it has been suggested that she is the Goddess of Time spoken of by Zelda herself in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, which Zelda entreated to protect and look after Link on his journey to Termina. *Zelda's revelation of her identity as the seventh Sage in the Temple of Time (along with the vision of her in the Temple of Time when she taught Link the Song of Time) suggests she has a connection to that particular temple; it is also curious to note that each Sage revealed their status as a Sage within their respective temples, again implying that Zelda is connected to the Temple of Time. Sages of the Master Sword Sages of the Master Sword are sages of Hyrule. They pray to the gods to keep the power to repel evil inside the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane used to destroy the king of evil, Ganondorf, if he ever were to escape from the Sacred Realm. They pray to the gods by playing a Harp and Violin inside the Wind Temple and Earth Temple. Eventually, Ganondorf broke the seal and attacked Hyrule, but Link, Hero of Time, did not appear. The gods flooded Hyrule in response to seal away the evil. Hyrule became the Great Sea and the survivors settled on the mountaintops of Hyrule, now islands, while Ganondorf, his army, and the rest of Hyrule was sealed in time on the ocean floor. Ganondorf managed to escape, and sent Molgera to kill the the Wind Sage, Fado, and Jalhalla to kill Laruto, sage of earth, rendering the Master Sword powerless. After Link was reincarnated, the spirits of them appeared before him and instructed him to awaken the descendants of them as the new sages. Makar the Korok and Medli the Rito were awakened and restored the power to repel evil to the Master Sword. Fado Fado was a Kokiri sage. He prayed in the Wind Temple until Ganondorf stole his soul in order to rob the Master Sword of its power. His ghost came back to teach Link the Wind God's Aria. He played the violin and is reputed to be a very saucy character. The successor of Fado was a Korok forest spirit named Makar. Laruto Laruto was a Zora sage. Her name may suggest a relation to the sage of water, Ruto from hundreds of years before. (However, Laruto serves as the Sage of Earth while Ruto served as the Sage of Water). She prayed in the Earth Temple until her soul was robbed by Ganon to prevent the Master Sword from retaining the ability to repel evil. Her spirit returned to teach Link the Earth God's Lyric and direct him to her successor, a Rito named Medli. Laruto played the harp, and was depicted as a friendly, wise character. Makar Makar is a character from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. He is a turnip-shaped Korok that lives behind a waterfall on the Forest Haven island. He plays a violin that he has inherited from his ancestors. He is also one of the few characters that is not Link in the Legend of Zelda series that the player can control. On his way to play music for the annual Korok festival, he flew over the Forbidden Woods and lost control. He crashed into the dungeon and was eaten by its boss, Kalle Demos. However, he is eventually rescued by Link, the Hero of Winds. Later, he is awakened as the new Wind Sage, recognized by his ownership of Fado's violin. He greatly assists Link in the Wind Temple, including returning power to the Master Sword. In the Wind Temple Link can play the Command Melody to take control of Makar. In the ending cutscene, when Link and Tetra return to the surface of the Great Sea, Makar and Medli appear on the deck of the Pirate Ship to see Link and Tetra. Medli Medli is a Rito sage who prays in the Earth Temple to restore power to the Master Sword. She is a child who, when Link meets her, is coming into her role as attendant to the enraged dragon Valoo. She puts incredible effort into everything she does. Even so, there are times when she seems to be spinning her wheels. Her greatest treasure is the harp that she carries on her back. It is said that she is somewhat of a motherly figure to Prince Komali, despite his crush on her. Medli posesses the same harp as her ancestor, the Zora sage Laruto, and is awakened along with Makar to restore the Master Sword's power. In the Earth Temple Link can play the Command Melody to control Medli. The player can quickly tap the A button to make Medli fly, the player can also press the A button in pools of sunlight to make Medli pull out her harp to reflect light and shine light on specific objects to gain access to other rooms. Medli can also shine light on specific enemies to stun them, (similar to what Link can do with his Mirror Shield). During the ending cutscene, when Link and Tetra return to the surface of the Great Sea, Medli and Makar are seen at the cabin of the pirate ship to see Link and Tetra in the Great Sea. Ancient Sages The Ancient Sages are a group of characters from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The Ancient Sages are wise men who protected the Mirror of Twilight, held at the Arbiter's Grounds. Each of the Ancient Sages bears a symbol of one of the Six Medallions found in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This is often taken to mean that they are The Seven Sages from that game. However, unlike the ones from Ocarina of Time, they are all old men, while most of the sages from Ocarina of Time were female. This does however bring them into line with the story presented in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, in which the Sages were all male. Ezlo Ezlo was Link's main companion in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Not only did he give hints at the ready by pressing Select, but he also gave Link the power to shrink whenever he stands on a magic portal. Sahasrahla Sahasrahla is a character from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Sahasrahla is the Elder of Kakariko Village and a descendant of the Hyrulean people who forged the Master Sword. He fled from the village to a small shrine west of the Eastern Palace after Agahnim took control of Hyrule Castle. Kaepora Gaebora Kaepora Gaebora is reappearing character in the Legend of Zelda series. Kaepora Gaebora is a wise old owl that assists Link throughout his adventures. Kaepora Gaebora can rotate his head in the owl-like fashion, as one would expect, but when he does so, his markings resemble another face looking down at Link. According to the Gossip Stones is a reincarnation of an ancient sage. Is theorised that could be the same Rauru, the Sage of Light in Ocarina of Time, due another stone that states that Kaepora is a character light hearted, also because they share some similar physical features. Category:Miscellaneous *